


All of my heart is in Havana

by chick_with_wifi



Category: Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: Babs, Dick and Dinah get some well-earned downtime during their summer vacation at the beach.





	All of my heart is in Havana

Barbara leaned back in the hammock, enjoying the warmth and rare opportunity for relaxation. Her book was open on her lap but her attention was actually on her two partners, Dick and Dinah, who were playing in the ocean a few feet away. They had left Gotham in the care of their allies and gone to Havana for a short, albeit much-needed, summer vacation.

As a wave approached, Dinah grabbed onto Dick's shoulders and straddled his hips so her face stayed above the water while he got drenched. Once it had receded she dropped off him, laughing. Dick tossed his hark hair and a trail of water sprayed out in an arc.

"Dinah!" he yelled playfully and scooped her up into his arms, then crouched down to submerge her so her hair got wet anyway. She batted his arms and tried to get free, but they were both laughing.

From her place in the shade, Babs smiled. She loved them both so much and it was good to see them smiling and laughing. It had been a while since any of them had felt so carefree.

A few minutes later, the ocean was getting considerably busier so they waded out of the water and wrapped themselves in towels. Dinah went to look at the stand where they kept inflatable rubber rings, while Dick walked over to where Babs was. 

"Hey Boy Wonder," she said, lowering her book and smiling at him.

"Hi love. You sure you didn't wish you'd come in with us?" he asked.

"I was fine reading my book," she replied.

He tapped the cover. "You're holding it upside down." He craned his neck to check of the drinks hut was still open. "I'll go get us some more piña coladas."

Almost as soon as he left, Dinah came over and dropped a kiss on top of Babs's head. "Hey babe."

Babs put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down for a proper kiss, but Dinah lost her balance and made the hammock sway alarmingly. 

Dinah righted herself and gestured for Babs to move. "Scootch over then."

Babs marked her place and put her book away in her purse, then carefully shifted herself off-center so Dinah could lay down as well. They cuddled up close, even though Dinah's hair and swimsuit were still damp with salt water. 

Dick arrived back, balancing three coconuts on a tray.

"He has returned," Dinah announced. She attempted to sit up but nearly flipped the hammock over, and lay back down in defeat.

"Aw there's no room for me," he said with exaggerated disappointment. "I guess I'll have to sit over here by myself with all the drinks."

He laid his towel down on a shady patch of sand, then sat and made himself comfortable.

Babs laughed and nodded at Dinah to move. She cautiously stood up and helped Babs onto the sand, where she sat with her back against the palm tree.

As Dinah took her drink she started singing, " _I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain._ "

"Hey, did you know that song is actually about cheating on your partner?" Babs said, stirring her drink.

Dinah huffed. "Thanks for ruining all my fun, Babs."

"I seem to recall we have had plenty of fun together." She handed Dinah a bottle of sunscreen. "Here, I know you didn't put any on this morning."

Dinah squeezed some into her hand. "It's nearly empty! How much did you use?"

Babs shrugged and took another sip of piña colada.

"You'll never get a tan if you carry on like that," Dick told her.

"Redheads don't tan, as well you should know."

"Why should I know that? I'm Roma."

"Because you've dated enough of us."

"She's got you there," Dinah said while applying the sunscreen to her arms.

Dick held up his hands in surrender. "Alright."

Babs held her hand out for the sunscreen bottle. "Here, I'll do your back."

Dinah moved so she could reach and held her hair out of the way. Babs spent slightly longer than was necessary applying it and massaged her shoulders for a few seconds.

When she finished, Dick scootched over so Babs could put sunscreen on his back as well.

"Oh, _now_ you want some."

"The sun's UV rays can be harmful," he said in a perfect imitation of her voice.

The impression was so spot on she couldn't bring herself to pretend to be irritated with him. Instead she applied the final dregs of sunscreen and placed a line of kisses up to his neck. On the last one, he turned and caught her lips with his for a long kiss.

By the time they had finished their drinks, they were getting very warm and the ocean wasn't as busy. A lot of people were having siestas in loungers along the beach. 

Dinah noisily slurped the last of her drink. "Want to go back in the water?"

"Sure," Dick said. "Babs, you coming this time?"

She took longer than she needed to think about it, just to mess with them. "Okay, you've persuaded me."

Dick gave Babs a piggyback ride over to the ocean while Dinah grabbed an inflatable raft she'd seen earlier. Before they could get to the water there was a patch of sharp gravel that made them both exclaim in pain. Then they raced into the cool waves and Babs rested her arms on the raft while they floated around. The waves made her bob up and down in a surprisingly soothing motion.

She was almost at the point of drifting off to sleep when Dick swam over and started treading water next to her. 

"You look so chilled out," he said. "It's nice to see."

She smiled. She didn't often get the opportunity for a vacation like this, with her two favorite people. And she knew they didn't either. "Right back at you."

"I think I saw some fish swimming over there." He pointed.

"Can you show me? I want to see."

He grabbed the raft and pulled it over, so Babs could see a shoal of small silver fish swimming by. "Do you know what type of fish these are?"

"Unfortunately not. I can look it up later if you're curious."

They went to join Dinah slightly nearer to the shore, and she swam over to put an arm around each of their shoulders. "Hey, look over there! A 'shark', aah!"

Babs looked and saw a small child with a foam shark fin on his back. He had a white patch of sunscreen on his nose and made a scary face when he saw Babs looking at him. She put her hands up in fear and the kid smiled.

"It's getting crowded again. How about a game of volleyball?" Babs suggested. "There's a net and ball just there."

"Let's do it," Dinah said.

They came back to shore and set up on an unoccupied area of the beach. Babs elected to sit on the ground on a towel, since wheelchairs and sand didn't mix, and it was her and Dinah playing against Dick.

Babs served, and they managed to get a good rally going. Although they all had strong competitive spirits, nobody was getting too into the idea of winning. The point of their holiday was to relax, after all.

As the game got more heated, Dick was struggling to keep up with the two girls. Until another pair of girls, whom they had never met before, ran over and joined Dick's side. 

They were good players (even without the physical advantage of being a vigilante) and Dick was smiling and talking to them in Spanish. Babs could understand it, but wasn't able to hear all of their conversation. The girls were flirting with him, but Dick explained that he was taken and wanted to focus on the game, so that's what they did.

It was evenly matched and nobody was actually keeping score, it was just for fun. After the game they said goodbye to their two new friends and went off to the drinks hut.

"I'm so warm after that," Dick said. "I could really do with an ice cream."

"Good call," Babs said. "We can get some near the rental hut."

They grabbed their bags and headed back to the small wooden hutch where they had rented the floats from and returned them. It was also where they had left Babs's chair so it wouldn't get wet or sandy. She had been offered a clunky beach wheelchair but had elected to let her partners carry her instead, an honor she only bestowed on very few people in specific situations. 

They all dried off and wrapped themselves in towels, and Babs got back in her chair. Then they bought ice creams from the shop next door and slowly made their way back to the hotel where they were staying.

Dinah looped her arm through Dick's and he held Babs's hand to pull her along while she ate her ice cream.

It was late evening by the time they got back. The room was for three people and had a double bed and a sofa bed, but they eschewed the sofa in exchange for all cuddling up on the double bed while they watched TV. They were the most content and relaxed they had felt in a long time.

Nobody spoke, since they were all exhausted from their day, but it was more than enough to just enjoy each others' company. They cuddled, a mess of limbs and hands, and eventually fell asleep together.


End file.
